


You're More Than Enough

by snowchicken



Category: GFriend (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowchicken/pseuds/snowchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Showbiz life will never be easy, especially when top star Choi Hansol finds himself slowly falling for his on-screen partner, rookie actress Hwang Eunbi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're More Than Enough

Eunbi slowly walked and followed the rose petal trail in front of her. Every step made her heart beat faster; she wanted to know where the trail leads.

 It was supposed to be an ordinary day of work for her at the office, but one of her co-workers asked her to bring documents to the main lobby. But when she went there, a long trail of rose petals greeted her.

 

The trail led her outside, and she had a shock of her life after seeing a familiar figure standing outside their building, holding a bouquet of flowers. The spot where he stood was also the end of the rose petal trail.

"What are you doing here?" Eunbi smiled widely as she approached the person outside, "How did you know I'm here?"

"I have my sources," Hansol grinned before giving Eunbi the flowers, "I asked the florist to give me the best bouquet they have, I told them I'm bringing this to a goddess."

Eunbi immediately felt her cheeks become warm; Hansol always spoke too highly of her. He showered her with too many kind words that she already felt undeserving of his attention, "You shouldn't say such things," the cheery face Eunbi had slowly became glum. She immediately averted her eyes away from Hansol, "I--I think we should end this right now."

Hansol creased his forehead as he cupped Eunbi's cheeks to make her look at him, "What are you talking about? If this is about my parents, then--"

"You don't understand," tears welled up on Eunbi's eyes. Her voice became shaky, since she was already trying to hold back her tears, "You're too kind, you're too precious. You have a life waiting for you in America. Don't hold back just because of me."

"Why are you saying such things now?" Hansol sighed. He slid his hands from her cheeks to her shoulders and leaned his head against her shoulder, "Why are you worrying too much?"

Eunbi closed her eyes shut. She was certain that breaking up with him was the best for the both of them. The wide gap between their lives had already caused problems before, and she didn't want to see the person she loved the most get hurt again.

Eunbi felt her heart beat faster; she had to make things clear to him for once and for all.

"I want you to be happy," Eunbi held Hansol's arms to release herself from his grip.

"But I'll be happier with you," Hansol already wore a worried look on his face, "Please don't do this."

Eunbi covered her mouth with her hands as tears started falling on her cheeks. The look Hansol had was too pitiful and unbearable for her. She knew that it would be difficult for them to end their relationship, but in the back of her mind, she knew it would benefit them in the long run.

"You can meet better women than me," Eunbi forced a smile.

Hansol couldn't believe what was happening. He was sure everything was getting better, since his parents already showed their approval with their relationship. And besides, he knew his position as their company's vice president and Eunbi's job as a mere office lady wouldn't affect their relationship. He loved her very much, and he thought she also felt the same way. But why would she suddenly ask for a break-up?

Hansol quickly held her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

A stunned Eunbi felt her breathing come to a halt as Hansol hugged her tighter, as if he didn't want to let her go anymore.

"I love you too much and I want things to work for us," Hansol nudged his head against her shoulder, "I love you, Jiyoon."

Eunbi slowly moved her arms to hug him back. It was the safest feeling she ever had. Yes, their relationship might have experienced a lot of rough times, but Hansol was still the one who completed her life.

"I love you too, Raewon."

Hearing her words made Hansol elated. He gently broke lose from her hug and moved closer to her face, "I've always wanted to hear that from you," he smiled warmly before taking her hands to place them on his cheeks, "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say those words," he chuckled.

If Hansol enjoyed their closeness, Eunbi was already feeling awkward, "Aren't you a bit near?" she whispered.

"I know," Hansol whispered back, "And it serves a purpose," he smiled before slowly moving to give her a kiss.

 

But even before their lips could touch, a loud voice called out a few meters away from them.

 

"Aaaaaand... cut!"

 

The shy smiling face Eunbi had was immediately replaced by a stoic one. She swiftly but lightly pushed Hansol away from her and started walking away to approach the make-up artists, "Sowon unnie, I think you need to add more BB cream on my forehead," Eunbi called out.

As the make-up artist fixed Eunbi's make-up, a discouraged Hansol watched from afar. The Eunbi on cam and behind the scene were two different people.

"Yo, Hansol," Seungcheol, Hansol's manager, called out. He held a can of soda with him and gave it to Hansol, "That was a good take! PD-nim said you guys can leave early today since you both have to attend the drama presscon this afternoon."

Hansol seemed uninterested with what Seungcheol was saying. He just had his eyes fixed on Eunbi.

"Hey," a confused Seungcheol asked, before following with his eyes where Hansol was looking at. And the baffled face he had suddenly lit up, "Oh, you checkin' Miss Hwang?"

"Huh?" Hansol was stunned, "Wh--what are you talking about?!" he immediately turned to look away from the direction where Eunbi stood, which made Seungcheol even more suspicious. Hansol wasn't like that before. He was the career-centered type of person, and because of that attitude of his, he had broken a lot of hearts before, including the hearts of the previous actresses he had worked with.

But when Hansol was paired up with rookie actress Hwang Eunbi, the heartless top actor suddenly started becoming different.

Seungcheol could not count how many times he caught Hansol looking somewhere intently in between takes. But he finally realized that his actor was just gazing at Eunbi from afar.

"Do you like her?" Seungcheol blurted out.

"Huh?" Hansol creased his forehead as he fixed his shirt, "What do you mean?"

A giddy Seungcheol immediately pointed at an oblivious Hwang Eunbi who was getting her make-up done and stood a few meters away from them, "Do you like Hwang Eunbi?"

Hansol's eyes widened; his manager couldn't get any dumber for speaking such things with a loud voice. He immediately held Seungcheol's arms and covered his mouth, "Ah, what are you doing? Stop embarrassing me!" he seethed, as he carefully dragged his manager farther, away from Eunbi, "Stop meddling with my private life, manager-nim."

Seungcheol immediately pulled Hansol's hand away from his mouth, "Ah, so you really like her, eh?" he smirked.

Hansol pursed his lips in annoyance; as far as he was concerned, he tried hiding his fondness for Hwang Eunbi from everyone else, but he didn't expect Seungcheol to notice it quickly.

"Why don't you ask her out already?" Seungcheol tilted his head, "Miss Hwang's really pretty, and for a starting actress, she is quite good. You'll never know, one or two days from now, she's already dating another actor."

"I can't do that," Hansol sighed, "I think she doesn't like me," he lowered his head as he spoke. Ever since they started filming, Eunbi had been giving him a cold shoulder. Well, she wasn't treating him badly or anything, it was just that she avoided him a lot behind the scenes. Hansol had thought that Eunbi's coldness might affect their so-called love team on camera, but surprisingly, Eunbi can act like someone who really loved him even if she didn't.

"Maybe she just feels awkward around you," Seungcheol rubbed his fingers on his chin as he tried thinking of what to say next to make poor Hansol feel better. A few seconds of silence passed and he spoke, "Or maybe she had heard about your ex-girlfriends and how you harshly broke up with them!" he snapped his fingers after finishing his sentence.

But Hansol just gave his manager a weirded out stare. The last girlfriend he had was four years ago, during the time when he was still starting in the industry. How was Seungcheol supposed to talk about him breaking up with his girlfriends the harsh way if he hasn't even met him yet during that time?

"What? Am I right?" Seungcheol grinned.

Hansol sighed before walking away, leaving his manager in complete confusion.

"Hey! Choi Hansol!" Seungcheol called out, "The presscon will start at 2 p.m.! Don't be late!"

 

-

It only took Hansol an hour and a half to travel from their set location to the hotel where their drama's presscon was going to be held. And he didn't put much effort to prepare himself for it; he just wore his favorite band shirt under a button-down shirt, jeans, and his trusty sneakers for the event.

As Hansol entered the hotel's lobby, two large-built men went to welcome him and block him from the press people who were already aiming their cameras at him. The flashing lights shone too bright that Hansol had to squint his eyes and cover his face just to avoid getting blinded by the cameras' flashes.

It took him a few minutes to reach the backstage, and Seungcheol was the first person who greeted him when he entered the door.

"Ah! Hansol! You're here," Seungcheol beamed before calling out to the make-up artist, "Ah, Miss Kim, Miss Kim, please have him fixed, okay?" he spoke before pulling Hansol with him to sit in front of a long table where cosmetic materials were scattered. It seemed like everyone was too busy to clean the place up.

"Ah, please wait here," the make-up artist spoke, "I'll just get something from my bag," she said before leaving Hansol with a worried face. He immediately turned to look behind him and saw everyone going to and fro, trying to make last-minute changes and preparations before the presscon starts.

Hansol sighed. He knew it was going to be another long day for him. He straightened himself in his seat as he waited for the make-up artist to return.

 

"Oh, you still haven't fixed yourself?" a soft voice spoke beside him.

 Hansol moved his eyes to the side to get a glimpse of the person who spoke, and he was surprised to see Eunbi standing beside him. He immediately stood up to greet her, "Ah, um, hello," Hansol forced an awkward smile; it was the first time that Eunbi actually talked to him without a memorized script, "Yeah, I'm still waiting for Miss Kim to come back and do my make-up," Hansol added.

"But we only have a few minutes left before the presscon starts," Eunbi answered without looking at him. She immediately took the foundation from the table and motioned at Hansol to sit down, to which Hansol followed.

"Um," Hansol gulped, "What are you doing?" he asked as he watched Eunbi fasten her hair with a rubber band. He couldn't help but stare at how pretty she looked even if she wore a serious expression on her face.

"I'll do your make-up, if you don't mind," Eunbi spoke as she placed the foundation cream on her fingers.

"You--you know how to?" Hansol tried not to look nervous about Eunbi making him look presentable. The thought of Eunbi touching his face made him anxious and happy at the same time.

"Of course," an unaware Eunbi cracked a smug smile on her face, "I always do my own make-up," she slowly moved to place the cream on Hansol's face, trying to be gentle and careful not to leave a single scratch on his flawless face.

Hansol just gazed intently at her as she put foundation on him. Eunbi had a straight face on, which made it difficult for him to read what she was thinking as she held his face. She had no idea about the emotional rollercoaster ride he was already going through.

Her fingers felt soft and gentle against his skin, just like how he had imagined it. Eunbi was the graceful and sophisticated type of person who still gave off a friendly aura despite looking serious most of the time. Hansol had always wondered how it felt like spending more time with her. She seemed like someone who was sweet and friendly to those who were close to her.

Their interactions were always determined by the drama's script. And Hwang Eunbi followed everything what was written in it. But Choi Hansol wanted something more than just acting what was on the script.

 

Hansol impulsively held her hand and moved it away from his face, which startled Eunbi for a bit.

 

"Ah," Eunbi gulped, "Did I hurt your face?"

Hansol shook his head as a response, before planting a kiss on her hand. A quick bolt of electricity ran through Eunbi's spine after Hansol's unexpected gesture.

"Wai--wait!" Eunbi swiftly pulled her hand away from him, "What are you doing?" she already had a nervous expression on her face.

But Hansol stayed silent and just gave her a piercing stare, which made Eunbi even more nervous. It seemed like it was a different Hansol in front of her. She was puzzled as to why he was suddenly acting strange that day.

Silence fell between the two. Neither of them had the courage to speak after what happened.

 

"Miss Hwang, Mr. Choi!" the PD called out from the door, "The event's about to start. You need to get on the stage now!"

Eunbi nodded, "We--we'll be there in a moment," she responded as she held her hand which was kissed by Hansol and rubbed it with her fingers. She glanced at Hansol and saw that he was still staring at her. Her heart started beating faster than usual. She had no idea about what was already going through his mind.

"I think we should go now," Eunbi muttered with a nervous expression on her face before leaving Hansol to go out the stage.

 

It took Hansol a few minutes to understand how creepy he had just been to Eunbi. He was quite sure he had made Hwang Eunbi hate him because of his thoughtless action.  He immediately covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Ah! I should try to control myself more!"

 

-

"So, what is your new drama about?" a short-haired middle-aged woman asked from the audience. The others just continued taking pictures of the actors and actresses on the stage, most especially the two leads, Choi Hansol and Hwang Eunbi, who sat beside each other.

"Well, it's about star-crossed lovers, Raewon and Jiyoon, who will try to fight for their love despite all the problems they have," Hansol spoke with a wide smile on his face, answering like a very professional actor he was, "It's almost like Romeo and Juliet, but everyone should anticipate the whole drama because we made it special," Hansol immediately glanced at the event emcee, trying to send a signal that he was done with his answer.

"Thank you, Mr. Choi," the emcee smiled before turning to look at the audience, "Okay, so do we have anymore queries?"

"I have one for Miss Hwang!" another reporter stood up and approached the microphone placed in the middle of the aisle, "Miss Hwang, I have a question!" she smiled,

Eunbi was startled; she didn't expect that someone would actually want to ask her something, considering that she was new and she wasn't as famous as her co-stars. Unbeknownst to her, Hansol was already looking at her, watching her every move and reaction.

"Miss Hwang," the reporter cleared her throat before starting to speak, "We all know Mr. Choi Hansol is almost every woman's ideal type right now. He's even pretty notorious for turning down the actresses who confessed to him," she laughed, "But is there also a possibility for you to fall for someone like him?"

Squeals and giggles were heard from the other people inside the room, which made Eunbi more uncomfortable, "Um, that's a really weird question," she chuckled.

Hansol adjusted himself on his seat as he waited for her answer. He, too, was curious about the possibility of her to like him. He wanted to know.

"Well, it's okay if you can't answer," the reporter added with an embarrassed smile on her face. But Eunbi shook her head, "It's okay! I can answer," she laughed nervously, before holding her cheek to check if she was blushing already or not, "Um, Mr. Choi is a really nice person."

Hansol felt his world crumble down after being called "mister" by someone who was only four months younger than him.

"Anyone could fall for him," Eunbi added, "But as for someone like me, all I have for Mr. Choi right now is immense admiration for being one of my seniors in the acting industry although we're of the same age," she smiled widely. And the satisfied look on her face made Hansol disappointed. So all she was feeling for him was respect because of seniority, nothing more and nothing less.

Hansol wanted to know if there was a possibility for her to reciprocate his feelings, but based on how she responded to the reporter's question, it seemed like Eunbi didn't feel anything for him at all.

 

-

The whole event lasted like forever for Hansol, especially after hearing Eunbi's indirect rejection to his secret feelings for her. He knew it; he had just realized that he shouldn't have attended the presscon after all.

Hansol was inside the backstage dressing room, waiting for Seungcheol to arrive. His manager had just went out to get him something to eat. And while he waited for his arrival, Hansol started tinkering stuff on his own phone...

 

...and found a folder full of stolen photos of Eunbi during their filming.

 

Hansol sighed; he had just realized how much effort he had put on admiring his co-star from afar. As he browsed through the pictures, he couldn't help but crack a smile with the different candid expressions Eunbi had.

There was a serious one, a happy one, a dorky one, a sad one, a puzzled one, an excited one, and a clueless one.

Eunbi seemd like she had multiple personalities inside her body, but Hansol was sure he loved every piece of it.

Hansol continued browsing the photos, and as he glanced at the different stolen photos of Eunbi, he couldn't help but feel the pain slowly growing in his chest. He never expected that one-sided love actually hurt more than it seemed like. Every single day, for the past few months of drama filming, all he had inside his head was Eunbi. He looked forward to the scenes they have together, since those were the only moments when he felt like she liked him as much as he liked her.

He knew that everything between them was only for a show. But those fake moments they shared made him feel happiest. Adversely, those also made him agitated and downhearted, especially when the thought of Eunbi never liking him back entered his mind.

 

But forgetting someone he wanted so bad wasn't as easy as he thought.

 

A few minutes passed and a knock was heard on the door. Hansol was too engrossed looking at his photo collection of Eunbi that he just called out to the person outside, "Come in!"

"Um, excuse me," a flustered Eunbi peeked from the door, "Mr. Choi, may I come in? I'll just get something I forgot."

Hansol was startled. Eunbi was the person he least expected who would come back. He quickly stood up and straightened himself before completely opening the door to welcome her, "Ah, sure. Please come in."

Eunbi had a shy smile on her face, mainly because she could still remember the incident that afternoon, when Hansol suddenly kissed her hand while she put foundation on his face. But just like what she had learned about professionalism, she shouldn't make a big deal out of what happened between them.

And it was just a kiss anyway.

"I--I'll leave immediately once I find it, don't worry," Eunbi forced a smile before going inside, walking past Hansol who held the door open for her.

"What is it anyway?" Hansol asked as he closed the door behind him and followed Eunbi in front of the make-up table.

Eunbi inspected the stuff scattered on top of the table, "Ah, it's my bead bracelet," she said, "My manager asked me to remove it before the event started because it doesn't suit my dress. But I think I have misplaced it," her voice already had a hint of worry in it.

Hansol just stood behind her with his arms crossed, observing her every movement as she looked for her bracelet on the table, "Are you sure it's here?" he asked, "You'll never know, you might have placed it elsewhere."

"Yes, I'm sure it's here," Eunbi responded without looking at him.

Hansol sighed before starting to help her look for the bracelet. Since she was already looking for it on the table, he decided to check under the table to make sure.

"Hey, I think I got it," Hansol spoke as he reached out under the table after catching a glimpse of something shiny on the far end. Eunbi immediately knelt down to help him, "Did you get it?"

A few more seconds passed, and Hansol was finally able to retrieve the bracelet from under the table. He grinned widely at Eunbi while holding out the bracelet in front of her, "Here you go."

An ecstatic Eunbi quickly took the bracelet from him, and with a cheery face, she spoke, "Thank you, Mr. Choi!"

Seeing Eunbi giddy and happy made Hansol's heart skip a beat. He knew her expression wasn't because of a script or the director; she was smiling at him because of him, because of what he did. Hansol knew that her smile was genuine, and was actually meant for him. Only him.

"This was my grandmother's gift to me when I got my big break as an actress," Eunbi sighed as she placed the bracelet on her wrist, "I'll never lose this again," she smiled warmly to herself before slowly moving to stand up.

 

But even before she could, Hansol quickly held her by the arm and pulled him closer towards him. His other hand held her by the cheek, as he locked his lips with hers.

 

Eunbi's eyes widened as she felt her blood rush up to her cheeks. Things escalated a bit too quickly for her; first, Hansol only kissed her in the hand. But that time, he was already kissing her lips.

The whole kiss lasted only for a few seconds, but Eunbi felt like her whole world stopped and suddenly got stuck with Hansol.

Hansol had a smirk on his face as he slowly released Eunbi from his kiss, although he was still holding her arms tightly. He knew Eunbi might slap him or run away from him after that, so he had to make sure everything would go smoothly according to how he had thought about it.

"You--you," Eunbi had a dumbfounded look on her face, "Why did you--"

"I'm sorry," Hansol sighed as he looked at her with sincerity in his eyes, "I couldn't help it," he slowly leaned his head against Eunbi's shoulders. For the first time, Hansol had felt contentment and relief after what he did. And he didn't care anymore about what Eunbi might think of him; besides, she couldn't blame him for liking her too much. The feeling just grew naturally.

"Um," Eunbi tried moving her arms free from Hansol's grip, "Are you alright, Mr. Choi?" she added.

"Yes," Hansol mumbled before releasing her arms. Eunbi had thought she was already free, until Hansol pulled him closer for a hug. She suddenly felt her stomach turn upside down because of the really close contact between them. Oddly enough, it was her first time experiencing such feeling although they have already been doing such things during filming.

Eunbi was already lost in her own thoughts when she was interrupted by Hansol, "Eunbi, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Eunbi smiled awkwardly, "Wh--why, Mr. Choi?"

"Because I'm a selfish person," Hansol hugged her tighter and nudged his face on the side of her neck, "I think I like you, and I think I shouldn't let you go anymore."

Inside Eunbi's head, she was screaming already. Her heart wasn't prepared for any of those things to happen. As she was having a panic attack inside her head, she felt Hansol pull himself away from her to look at her straight in the eyes.

His piercing stare was enough to make her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Please be my girlfriend."

"Huh?"

"Am I going too fast?" the serious look Hansol had was immediately replaced by a worried face, "But I'm not asking for an answer right away. I mean, take your time. I can wait!"

"Mr. Choi, I--"

"If you want, we could start all over again. Let's go on dates first, let me send you flowers and gifts, I'll do anything for you," Hansol smiled widely like a five-year old kid excited about something, "But I'm not pressuring you to answer me immediately."

Eunbi averted her eyes away from him. Although she was quite happy to see him smile genuinely like that, she didn't want to hurt him because of what her answer might be, "Mr. Choi, I think we shouldn't do this."

Hansol furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Nothing good will come out if you date me, or have any kind of relationship with me," Eunbi lowered her head as she spoke, "People wouldn't like me to be with you. You deserve someone better."

"How could you say something like that?" Hansol tilted his head to catch Eunbi's sight, since she was already hiding her face away from him, "Eunbi, other people can't dictate to me what's good and what's bad for me. Why are you worrying too much about what they're going to say?"

Tears started trickling down Eunbi's cheeks, "Because I like you too and I don't want people to talk bad about you because of me," she sobbed, "I'm a rookie, you're already successful. People might think I'm just using you for me to succeed here, but I'm not!" Eunbi immediately covered her face after noticing that she couldn't hold back her tears anymore, "I don't want you to get caught in a scandal just because of me!"

"Eunbi," Hansol sighed as he held her cheeks to wipe her tears with his hands, "Please stop crying. Everything will be fine."

"Please don't make me fall for you more," Eunbi covered her mouth as she spoke, "I'm doing my best to avoid you because I need to stop liking you."

Eunbi had known the possible consequences if the two of them enter a relationship. She knew how much scrutiny she and Hansol might face, and she had promised herself not to go through such thing while they were still filming.

But Hansol was thinking the exact opposite.

A wide smile slowly appeared on his face, and with an excited tone in his voice, he spoke, "Really?" he immediately held Eunbi's face with both of his hands, "Do you like me too?"

Eunbi nodded hesitantly, all while still crying.

"That's great! That's awesome!" he beamed, "We both like each other, so what's wrong? You're the only one thinking too much, Eunbi. I'll be fine. We'll be fine," he held Eunbi's hand and moved it closer to kiss it, "You shouldn't think too much about others' irrelevant opinions. If you like me, then go ahead, go and like me more," he smiled playfully.

"Wh--what?" Eunbi was puzzled even more. Just a few moments ago, they were having a dramatic conversation about their seemingly tragic relationship, but at that moment, Hansol was talking like everything will turn out fine.

"You said you like me too," Hansol pouted, "Then you're my girlfriend now."

"Wait, it's not like what you're thinking," Eunbi suddenly felt herself blushing again, "I--I said I like you, but I didn't say yes to you!"

Hansol wrapped his arms around her waist, "But it's the same thing."

Eunbi was aghast. She had just realized how clingy and childish Choi Hansol could be, making her regret confessing to him a few minutes ago. She just froze on her spot as Hansol held her by the waist.

"Silence means yes," Hansol grinned playfully.

"No," Eunbi already had an annoyed look on her face, "Mr. Choi, I never said yes to you!" she shook her head, trying to make him understand that he was having wrong thoughts about her answer.

"I love you too," Hansol's face lit up as he said those words. He must admit, he felt glad after letting his feelings reach her after a pretty long time of keeping it to himself. He immediately stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Wh--where are we going?" Eunbi was startled as Hansol held her hand tighter and started walking, pulling her along.

"Let's eat out. I know a good restaurant near here," Hansol smiled.

"But the press might see us!"

"So?" Hansol retorted, "Let them take photos of us together. And if they ask for it, I could even kiss you for all of them to see. Trust me on this one," Hansol spoke casually, oblivious to the fact that Eunbi got alarmed by what he said.

"No! No, you can't do that!" Eunbi exclaimed as she tried releasing her hand from him, "You, don't you dare do that!"

 

Unfortunately for her, Hansol just tightened his grip on her hand as he pulled her, or more like dragged her, with him towards the door. And just like what Eunbi had told him, there were some press people waiting outside.

 

And they were surprised to see Hansol come out of the dressing room with Eunbi, holding hands.

"Mr. Choi!" a reporter immediately approached them, while the photographers huddled around them to take some shots, "Mr. Choi! What's that? Are you dating Miss Hwang? Are you two together now?"

Eunbi covered her face with her other hand as she tried hiding behind Hansol. Deep inside, she was already lamenting over the fact that her career might screw up because she had admitted that she liked her senior.

Adversely, Hansol just stayed calm and collected. And he had a confident smile as he answered the reporter's question, "Yes, Miss Hwang is my girlfriend. Sorry if we kept it a secret, but we're hoping that everyone will accept our relationship and wish us well."

The reporter giggled after hearing Hansol's answer, "We would also like to ask for Miss Hwang's statement, is that okay?"

Eunbi closed her eyes shut. Although there were only a few press people who caught them and gathered around them for an ambush interview, she was still feeling extremely uncomfortable being caught and photographed together with Hansol. What more to answer questions about their relationship?

"Miss Hwang?" Eunbi heard the reporter speak again. But she was too afraid to answer.

Eunbi's silence lasted for a few seconds, until she felt something wrap around her shoulders. She immediately opened her eyes, and saw Hansol pull her closer to him, as if he was trying to shield her from the reporters and photographers.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I think Eunbi is already tired from the event," Hansol smiled at the press, "Please excuse us. Let's just set a different date for a proper interview," he added before quickly walking away, keeping Eunbi close to him.

 

-

"That was a close one," Hansol sighed. The two of them were already inside his car, a few meters away from the hotel's entrance. Hansol wore a smile on his face after successfully passing through a group of press people who wanted to ask more about them.

Meanwhile, Eunbi, who sat beside him, still had a worried look on her face.

"Where do you want to go next?" Hansol asked as he turned to look at her, "Let's eat."

Eunbi sighed, "I just want to go home,"

Hansol knew she was thinking of something already. Her eyes stared into nothingness and her mood seemed bad, "Hey, Eunbi, is something wrong?" Hansol asked as he reached out to hold her hand. But Eunbi swiped her hand away from him.

"Why me?" Eunbi sputtered as she gave Hansol a suspicious look. Yes, she liked Hansol a lot, but she couldn't help but wonder why someone like him would actually like someone like her.

Hansol smiled shyly, "Don't you trust me? Well, I understand that, since things happened a bit too quickly today," he chuckled, "But to be really honest, I have liked you since the first day of filming."

Eunbi smirked, "You've got to be kidding me. How would you even notice someone like me? I look really plain off camera. My make-up artist is even prettier than me."

"I don't know," Hansol sighed as he gazed longingly at her, "I think I was just curious about you at first, but then it grew into something more. Do I need to enumerate everything I like about you?"

Eunbi gulped, "N--no need, thanks," she forced a smile before averting her eyes away from him. She was still uncomfortable about being looked at by Hansol for very long periods of time.

"Where do you want to go, princess?" Hansol smiled; he knew Eunbi was already feeling uncomfortable with their conversation. But he didn't expect that Eunbi would react differently to the way he called her.

"What?!" Eunbi exclaimed.

"I said, where do you want to go?" Hansol responded as he started the engine, "Princess?"

Eunbi creased her forehead in annoyance, "Eww no! Don't call me that!"

Hansol immediately looked at her with a playful smile on his face, "Honey?"

"No!"

"Sweetheart?"

"Shut up!"

"Sugar pie?"

"Stop!"

"Babe?"

"I'm not a pig!"

"Baby?"

"One more petname and I'm going to strangle you, Choi Hansol!"

Hansol immediately broke into a hearty laugh after seeing the disgusted look Eunbi had, "Eunbi, you should see what you look like right now! You really hate petnames that much, don't you?"

Hansol was expecting her to laugh along with him, but Eunbi only had a judging look on her face. She was not amused at all, "Stop giving me petnames or it'll be over between us, Choi Hansol."

Hansol sensed that Eunbi was already irritated after his sudden bombarding of overly-used petnames, "I'm sorry about that," he pursed his lips, "Don't worry, I'll still call you by your name, but please understand that the time will come when I might need to call you something different already."

"Like what?" Eunbi tilted her head.

 

Hansol grinned widely, "Like _wife._ "

___

_Word count: 5860_

 

 

 

 

 

-

"Hey, where did he go?" Seungcheol asked himself as he entered the backstage dressing room, carrying a box of fried chicken and cans of beer for him and for Hansol, "Ah that Choi Hansol promised me he's going to wait for me! Friendship's over!"

**Author's Note:**

> \- I first uploaded this oneshot in Asianfanfics (I was author Jungreum there).  
> \- I dedicate this to all of the Seventeen x GFriend shippers out there (because we lack interactions from them, let this fic make you happy somehow).


End file.
